


Steven Universe Superson

by Magmaster



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, post episode s03e06 Steven Floats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magmaster/pseuds/Magmaster
Summary: Steven Universe son of Crystal Gems Rebel Leader Rose Quartz teams up with the son of Superman and the son of Batman in a DC Universe Crossover.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Steven Universe Superson

"Alright Steven you can do this", Steven spoke to himself, standing on top of the cliff by the lighthouse, a salmon cover towel wrapped around his neck like a cape blowing in the oceanside breeze of Beach City. "If he can do this so can !" Steven proclaimed before getting a running start. "Faster than a cheetah, more powerful than a lion, able to float over a giant woman in a single leap," Steven said taking a few head start leaps before jumping off the cliff with his floating powers. "In the sky, it’s a seagull, it’s a jet, no it’s me, Steven," Steven said to himself trying to use his floating powers. "Oh no no-no-no." Steven had shouted as he found himself sinking a little too quickly. "I’m going to fall um clean laundry, new episode of crying breakfast friends agh, Steven yelled. 

Then Steven found his dissent suddenly stopping. "Did I do it am I a flyer instead of a floater," Steven said gleefully. "No, I wouldn't say that exactly," A voice came from above. Steven had come to realize he was actually being carried by someone who actually could fly. Clear and blue as the day was Steven was actually being saved by the incredible Superman. Steven was taken a gasp his eyes lit up into stars, Superman was his biggest role model, the hero he wanted to live up to the most and he was meeting him. "Excuse me kid, but you wouldn’t happen to know where I may be able to find the Crystal Gems?" Superman asked "Actually, they should be in the temple the one right over there with the giant woman and the house," Steven Said. "Oh, I guess I should have noticed that earlier", Superman said. Well stay safe young boy, please be more careful by that cliff. "Oh no it’s fine I’m actually a crystal gem myself see," Steven said, lifting up his shirt. The crystal gems should be right inside here I can let you in, I can also give you some fresh-squeezed lemonade and show all my superman toys". "That will be great, you haven’t introduced yourself by the way," Superman said entering the beach house. "Oh well I’m Steven Universe, I’m a member of the Crystal Gems and I inherited the gem from my mother Rose Quartz", Steven said pointing at the stoic picture of Rose Quartz that hung in the beach house. "The gems should be out any second, either by the warp pad or in one of there rooms", Steven said as he started to prepare to make lemonade for Superman.

"So are you here to finally recruit all of us into the Justice League?" Steven asked while his eyes glimmered. "Well, actually we need help for a top-secret mission, one of the Justice League foes may be using Gem technology and we are having trouble understanding it," Superman said seriously his demeanor staying as serious as ever as he tried to show interest in Steven. Suddenly a flash enveloped the beach house as the Crystal Gems warped in. "See Amethyst I told you we are going to have to go back out there again as soon as the sun goes down", Pearl said before turning in the direction of Superman and Steven. "Hi, I made a new friend," Steven said gleefully. "Oh great, it’s you", Pearl said. Look there is nothing we can do that you are certainly not capable of. "Actually, there is," Superman said as he took out Gem shards from his pocket. "These Gem Shards were recently uncovered in the latest Amazo robot that was sent out, no one the League or Guardians of the Universe has any knowledge of Gem technology or how it works so we were hoping you would." 

"Hey let me see.". Steven said as Superman showed him the gem shards. Superman continued, "These were found in the swamps of Florida Island but we need to find the source of where they are coming from." "Yeah these are shards made from Pearl's sphere you put these things in clothing and they do your bidding, usually becoming savage". Steven said much to Superman's astonishment. "This could get highly dangerous, we must intervene," Garnet said. "Should we bring the child along?" Superman asked, "No," The fusion gem replied. "You should have him stay with your son, this could get very dangerous. "Okay," Superman said puzzled not understanding the gem fusion’s future vision." "You have a son!", Steven said with excitement. While Steven loved going on gem missions he was even more excited at the prospect of meeting someone else with powers just like him.

Steven was super excited to meet Superman’s son he could be just like Superman but maybe more like him in away. Steven packed up his a bunch of fun things they could do together along with his ukelele. "Are you ready?". Superman asked. "I can carry you all the way to Metropolis in about half an hour." "Don’t worry about that have a much faster mode of transportation," Steven winked as he pulled out a Lion Licker, only to be shocked when the Pink Lion was already right by his side. Steven and Superman hopped right on to Lion as it took off, roared, and teleported the two to the middle of Metropolis. "Wow Steven that was pretty amazing, I mean I’ve had to take care of a Super Dog but Lion is pretty neat as well," Superman said as he petted the lion’s man. "I just need you to wait right here". Superman quickly sped off leaving the young gem to stand still in the middle of the Metropolis Park with his pink Lion looking around at all the tall buildings and numerous sights and sounds. Beach life was quiet, beautiful, and serene, but life in the city seemed hectic and unpredictable, it was almost as if this city was calling out to him as just as intense. " Steven." Steven felt his back shoulder tapped by a tall man in a suit with glasses, "Hey how did you know who I am?", Steven asked. "Oh you know who I am." the man said as he raised his glasses and winked. "I'm usually a reporter for the Daily Planet when I'm not Superman," Superman said. "I don't do this too often but I trust the gems so that means I trust you as well," Superman said. Well, okay I'll take on an alter ego too, call me Esteban Universidad." Steven said. "Well okay Esteban, my apartment is just a couple minute walk away from here," Superman said.

Steven made sure to give Lion his Lion licker before heading to the Man of Steel's apartment. Steven soon found himself in a lobby followed by an elevator ride that lead to an apartment complex. As soon as Steven entered the apartment he noticed a brunette woman talking on her cell phone and the sound of the tv going off in the living room. "Clark of that's you I'm about to head out now, Perry White needs me to take a trip to Instanbul to cover a story." the woman said. "Oh, who are you? The woman greeted the young boy her husband had brought home."Hi, I'm Steven." The young gem greeted. "What happened to Esteban? Superman asked. "Eh I'm retiring that alter ego for now," Steven said. "Clark this better not be another alien son you're trying to adopt now is it?" She asked begrudgingly. "No, it a Justice League related mission, and he seems like a perfectly normal boy, I'm sure he'll get along great with Jon," Superman replied as he changed back into his costume. "Well I'm Louis," She greeted the boy. "Are you sure we can leave him alone," Lois murmured back to her husband. "Actually Ms.Lois I'm 14 I think I can handle being alone with your son," Steven said. " Seriously," Lois said confused. "He's a really nice kid Lois I'm sure he's responsible too", Superman said. "Okay well just make sure Jon does his math homework," Lois said before rushing out the door. "Well I guess you're the babysitter I better leave now too, be good to your new friend Jon. Superman called out.

Steven let himself into the living room, noticing a boy who almost looked like a 10-year-old version of Superman with messy black hair, tattered jeans, and a redshirt. He seemed to be heavily invested in the video game he was playing. "Hey is this Smash Bros", Steven said excitedly. "Yeah it's the newest one for Switch you want to join?" the boy offered. "Sure, I'm Steven by the way". Steven greeted. "I'm Jonathan." the boy wearing jeans replied. After playing a couple of rounds the boys both got bored with the game. "You want to check out my room". Jon offered. The young gem excepted and eventually got up and walked over to Jon's room which was pretty similar to Steven's a collection of action figures and maybe less stuffed animals along with posters from anime and movies. Jon jumped up onto the bed while Steven sat on a chair by a desk. "So do you play that thing often"? Jon asked. "Oh this yeah I play this ukelele all the time, usually if I'm bored or trying to relax I try to come up with a tune". Steven said plucking the strings. "wow that's amazing do you play anything else."? Jon asked. "Yeah, I play the guitar, bass, the drums, and even a little piano. I tend to left alone a lot, and music is always a great distraction from gem stuff." Steven had gotten lost in thought putting himself into a more relaxed position as his mind wondered. "Don't your parents live you alone a lot too?" Steven asked "Yeah but I've got school". Jon said. "You have to go to school", Steven said surprised as he had never even heard of what school was until over a year ago. "Of course and you don't?" Jon said confused. "The gems usually teach me everything I need to know your dad doesn't do that too?' Steven asked. " I mean yeah, I learn so much from going on missions with him school does feel pretty pointless at times anyways." Jon replied. "I also go on missions with my best friend and he knows almost everything about". Jon got interrupted when he saw a Robin Batarang fly into his window and began to immediately expel a gas.


End file.
